Phobos Incident
by RedDragonCymru
Summary: The accounts of one of the soldiers who entered the main complex in the original Doom. My First fan fic, please review Chapter 2 now done
1. Perimiter Secure

Authors note: I do not own any characters, places and any other ideas except for ones I make up myself. This is also my first FanFic so don't expect much. If I make any mistakes please tell me. Cheers and enjoy.

Corporal James Cordren looked up from outside the twelve inch thick blast doors and sighed. Everything seemed alright with the base. Radio said that something evil was coming out of the gateways on Phobos but Cordren believed that it was the volunteers that were sent into the gateways that were the culprits. The troublemaker on the team used to have the job of clearing up the mess after those psychos, but now he was back in the marines but given all the crappy jobs.

Cordren signalled the rest of the fire team.

"Brent" he said as he pressed the button on his body armour to kick in the man to man communicators

"Brent are you there?"

Brent was his team partner. That meant that when in a dangerous environment they paired up, each was responsible for watching the back of his partner, and his partner had his back. When on recon the ten man squad split into five groups.

"Brent, where the hell are you?" Cordren yelled, more out of annoyance than anything.

"I'm about ten, no twenty meters from you, to the south".

The reply was loud in his ear, he always intended to get his com fixed one day but never got round to it. Cordren swung his rifle around, the small but powerful lamp pack fixed to the tip highlighting Private, first class, Brent. He had entered through a different entrance to Cordren and swept the entrance hall.

"See anything?" asked Cordren.

"Nah" replied Brent "It's clear".

Cordren returned his attention back to the reinforced steel door. He scanned his light beam across the door

He wondered to himself how the hell you are supposed to get passed that much solid steel. Something caught his attention at the bottom right hand side of the door it was a puddle of some kind of blackish brown liquid. Cordren scooped up a small amount on two of his fingers. It was thick and sticky, he instantly regretted scooping it up and rubbed it on the floor

"Right" he yelled, "Get Sarge and the other teams on the radio, tell them perimeter secure".

Ten minutes later all five squads were outside the main doors. The lieutenant in charge was a bull of a man named Gaskin. He made all orders and made no reference to the sergeants even though the youngest among them was seven years more experienced than the lieutenant. No one was expecting a rear attack but a man was needed to secure the perimeter just in case. The lieutenant had no doubts about the man needed.

"Use the troublemaker so we can stop worrying about him ruining the standard sweep." And so, when the doors were powered up the five teams marched in leaving Private Flynn Taggart to Guard the entrance


	2. Not Completely Abandoned

Author's note: Why won't anyone review? Please review if you want me to carry on writing. I know that the first chapter lacked any kind of action but it was just because I was setting the scene, I'll make the other chapters a lot gorier. Also I own absolutely nothing in this story except ideas I make up myself.

The teams slowly advanced with each squad covering another. Cordren's squad, team two, was third in the advancement order. The lieutenant was at the back, surprise thought Cordren, that kind of commander always did. Cordren winced as his com kicked in. "All troops" stated Gaskin in his loud, barking voice "All safeties off, if any survivors are found then identify them first, hold gunfire. If they prove to be hostile then shoot to wound. Do not, I repeat, do not shoot to kill." After that was said, Cordren flicked from safety to single shot on his automatic Sedson Assault rifle, the 5.3 millimetre ammunition capable of ripping a man in two. He noticed that Brent, who was to his left, changed his Tactical twelve gauge to armed as well. Cordren thanked whoever was up there as he wanted that kind of fire power backing him up.

Ten minutes had passed since entering the main complex and nothing had occurred. Each passage was the same as the last, there was enough room for seven men to walk side by side but they went with the teams split in two, five men each side, hugging the wall. Then the coms buzzed, or in Cordrens case it blared. It was the frontal team, team four.

"We have encountered a life form, he's about fifty meters in front of us us, we don't know if he's hostile or not we... wait he's seen us what do we do?"

"Ask him to identify himself" replied the lieutenant.

After about ten seconds the team leader radioed in.

"We have attempted to contact the individual but he is advancing on us. Do we fire?" The team leader's voice was panicky.

"If he is unarmed the no, he may be injured and delirious."

Cordren heard on the com the team leader ordering his me to hold their fire but the he urgently spoke to the lieutenant

"Sir he will not stop" then he spoke to the civilian in question "Sir, halt or I will be forced to open fire on you. Sir this is your last chance or HOLY SH...ARRGGHH"

All that could be heard after that was a loud, colourful curse of a member of team four's squad, a crunching, snapping sound then the sound of a rifle on full automatic.

"All squads" voiced Gaskin over the coms "Move to the threat area. My team will cover this area."

In other words, thought Cordren, he will risk everyone else and stay behind, how brave and noble of him.

The other three teams advanced and found the fourth team vomiting all over the floor. Cordren examined the deceased civilian next to the wall. He was wearing the overalls of a technician and he looked about thirty. But the main thing that was noticeable was that the top of his skull was vaporised and a few dozen entry and exit wounds were scattered all about his torso and shoulders. Also half of the team four leader's windpipe was in his mouth. Team two's sergeant Henric, the commander of Cordrens squad, tried to asses the situation.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, aiming the question at one man of team four who had just finished regurgitating.

"The civilian was mental" he said slowly, he seemed to be in shock.

"Beckson ordered him to stop his advance but he leaped on him and ripped out his throat. Me and Don fired at him and killed him."

Henric reported this back to Gaskin. Cordren took one last look at the deceased sergeant. Beckson his name was apparently. Cordren never knew him so felt nothing personal about his loss.

"Have you checked him for vital signs?" questioned Cordren.

"He has half of his god damn skull splattered across the wall. Do you honestly expect him to be ok?" Remarked the private sarcastically.

"First of all remember rank private" Answered Cordren "Secondly we do every thing by the law. So check him for any vital signs now!" The private hurried to obey orders. He pressed two of his fingers against the throat of the dead civilian.

"Nope" he stated "He's dead but, he's cold" he said with a slight pause.

"So?" questioned Cordren.

"He's been dead for at least a day, maybe two."

"What?" spoke Cordren incredulously "Don't be stupid, he just got wasted a couple of minutes ago. How can he of died days ago?"

"Hell" replied the private "I'm a field surgeon, I can tell you how long someone's been dead for and I say he's been dead for a day at the least." They carried on arguing for a few more minutes before the radio howled in.

It was the lieutenant and team five. As well as the speaker, Cordren had no idea who it was, defiantly not Gaskin, gunshots and screams could be heard.

"They're coming from behind, dozens of them they have…What in god's name is that? Its hands make fi...AAAARRRGGGHHH IT BURNS! OHGOD OHGOD OHGOD ARRRGGGH."

Then the com cut out.

"MOVE" yelled Henric and all of the men ran back the hundred meters or so.

When the other four teams arrived they were instantly in a battle. The ground was littered with corpses, most of them civilian but Cordren noticed a few military. Cordren raised his Sedson and took aim at a woman who was gnawing at the throat of a screaming soldier. He squeezed the trigger once; the shot penetrated through her shoulder, twice, the shot pierced her in the stomach, thrice, the shot ripped through the roof of her mouth, upwards and out the back of her head, blood, bone and brain matter flew from the exit wound and she dropped. He looked around for a new target and saw a figure with his back to him. Cordren's hands froze momentarily. The figure was humanoid, had deep brown skin and spikes protruding from his shoulders, kneecaps and elbows. Cordren saw him grab a soldier and snap his neck. Cordren snapped out of his trance, flicked his Sedson from single shot to semiautomatic and let rip. His first few shots hit at waist height, exit wounds ripping out of the monster's stomach. Cordren then raised his guns sight, puncturing his upper back, neck then head. The creature dropped, spraying dark, muddy black blood everywhere.

His sights were set on another civilian, a middle aged man, but his rifle only clicked. Cordren had no time to reload so dropped his rifle, dropped to one knee and drew his side arm from the hip pocket on his trousers, a standard V88 pistol. He fired two shots, both penetrating the monsters chest. The civilian dropped, a puddle of blood rapidly filling up around him. Cordren walked slowly to the corpse and put a few rounds in its head for good measure. He looked around and noticed that the battle was over, they had won.

The remaining troops took stock of the situation. The lieutenant had tried to run and had been ripped apart by one of the brown monsters, labelled 'Imps' by the men, so Henric took charge as he was the most senior sergeant. Taggart was at the entrance, the sergeant of team four, Beckson, was ripped apart by the first monster. Severn men were killed from team five and one from team three. There were five injured, all minor, and to total up that meant that Henric had thirty five fit men and five with minor injuries. The corporal of team four was promoted to sergeant; one man from team five replaced his position. One took Cordren's position as Cordren replaced Henric. The remaining man took Taggarts place in team one. And so the team proceeded onwards in the hope of finding survivors.


End file.
